Chessboard
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Agencyshipping.Multichapter. Just Black and White travelling together trying to work out their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chessboard

**A/N: Best part about starting this multichapter would be Silver Demon Sword **can't** criticize me because she hasn't read this arc! XD Enjoy!**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

White's P.O.V.

"What in the name of Reshiram are you doing Black?" I asked the boy who was sticking his hands into trees for no reason.

"I'm searching." Black said shortly.

"Searching for what Black?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." Black said then he turned away.

"Right." I said.

Black's P.O.V.

That was a close call. I was staring at White but I was grabbing berries absentmindedly. It's a good thing she didn't notice me blush or I would probably end up bashing my head against a tree.

"So...what do you think we should have for dinner White?" I asked her.

"Hmm..." White answered as if that was a decent reply.

"White?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked again.

"Noodles will do." She replied.

"Alright then." I proceeded to make the noodles.

After Noodles...

"Nice work Black. I never knew you could cook." White said. I grinned.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said. White raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like what?" White asked.

"And a lot of those things you don't know about me will be secrets that come with me when I die." I stated. White just stared at me like I said something weird.

"You sound ridiculous." White told me. I grinned.

"Isn't that the reason we're friends?" I questioned her.

"Since when were we friends?" White asked me.

"One, since I started working for you. Two, don't answer a question with another question, it hurts my mind." I said.

"Your mind gets hurt 90 percent of the time." White said.

"Now whose the one that sounds ridiculous." I retorted. (Is that even a word?).

White just rolled her eyes.

"I'm only being practical." White said.

"In my world-

"Don't you mean in the world where Musharnas munch on your head?' White asked with an incredulous look on her face. I glared halfheartedly at her for that remark.

"Yes the world where Musharnas munch on my head like it's a snack. Now may I please finish my sentence that I was oh so rudely interrupted from?" I asked her.

"Please do." White replied.

"Thank you. In my world where Musharnas munch on my head like a chew toy, being practical is not the same as stating the obvious." I said.

"Oh, so I was stating the obvious?" White said.

"Yes you were captain obvious." I said.

"Alright then senator smart aleck." White said with a smirk that the whole world could see on her face.

"You win this round."

"You know it."

White's P.O.V.

The arguments I have with Black can either end up with rib-crushingly funny or tear inducing. I prefer the rib-crushingly funny arguments. Those types of arguments make me feel great, so great that I might be able to tell him a small secret of mine. But then he says something that makes my words evaporate as soon as I try to form them. It doesn't matter. I'll tell him in time. It's just that he makes me worry. Sometimes his face distorts into something horrible, it looks as if he's mentally fighting something by himself. I wish I knew because then I might have the ability to help him. If I wouldn't have the ability I could at least try my hardest. I look over to see him staring into space, mesmerized by the flames. There it is again, that wretched face. I despise it, yet I am unable to bring myself to look away.

I want him to know with all my heart but I'm forcing myself not to tell him. I remain rooted to the spot.

"White?" Black said.

"Yes Black?" I reply.

"Why do you want to create Pokémon musicals?" Black asked. I thought for a moment.

"I want to create Pokémon musicals because it's always been my dream and I enjoy watching the participants happy." I said confidently.

"That's an interesting answer." Black said.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked the boy. Black smiled.

"It's an interesting answer because you have creating Pokémon musicals as your dream whereas I have defeating the Pokémon League as my dream. You enjoy watching participants of musicals and I enjoy watching battles. We're basically two sides of the same coin." Black remarked.

"Did you hit your head Black?" I asked him.

"No. Why?" Black asked me.

"No reason." I said quickly.

"Am I sounding surprisingly philosophical all of a sudden?" Black asked me.

"No. Maybe. Probably. Yes." I said.

"Thought so." Black said.

"Then why did you ask me?" I asked him.

"I asked you because I wanted your very deep and thoughtful opinion." Black said sarcastically.

"Be serious Black." I told him.

"Not in a million years." Black replied. I lowered my head.

"Please? For me Black?" I asked him softly. I slowly looked up and saw a blushing mess that was supposed to be Black.

"I-I suppose so…it was because you always have at least one good thing to say. It makes me feel…fuzzy." Black said while still blushing and staring at his feet.

"Thank you…I guess." I said. This was getting very awkward.

"Well then…this is awkward…" Black mumbled.

"You don't say?" I said. Black perked up instantly.

"It's also not the time for internet memes." Black said. I grinned.

"Are you sure that was an Internet meme? Or was that just me being who I am?" I questioned him. It was Black's turn to grin.

"Both of them." He replied.

"But I love Internet memes! So do you! Don't even think about denying it!" I yelled.

"I CAN DENY WHATEVER I WANT!" Black yelled.

"No you can't." I said.

"YES I TABLEFLIPPING CAN!" Black yelled.

"That was WAY too loud Black."

"Sorry White." Black said.

"NO PROBLEM!" I yell.

"HEY! NOW WHO'S THE ONE THAT'S BEING LOUD!?" Black shouted. I just threw a book at his face.

"OW!" Black cried out in pain.

"You totally deserved that one Black."

"Touché White. Touché."

**A/N: I did it…I DID IT! I TABLEFLIPPING DID IT! Finally got this chapter done even if it did take me more than a month. XD**

**Here I was thinking I'd actually be busy this year thanks to homework but I haven't gotten a scrap of it yet. Until next time.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Hey everybody I can't be bothered writing anything for Chessboard right now. I'm just really unmotivated. So I'm sorry it took so long for me to write just a crummy author's note announcing that the story will be put on Hiatus. Soooo…DON'T JUDGE ME.

I look forward to being motivated again

-theindestructablecuestick


End file.
